


Blush

by ianthevioletta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Firsts, Fluff, Gon thinks too much, M/M, Valentine's Day, first fic, is this ooc bc I tried, so does Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua looks up at Gon, sapphire and amber shining brightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> First complete fic ever hahaha all i want is to see gon and killua happy *lays on floor*  
> here they haven't met Ging yet so they're a little older maybe 13-14   
> And i'm not sure what other tags to add to this nnhhghh

Gon is laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He isn't sleeping or anything, he was just trying to clear his mind before he began his _Nen_ training later with Killua. _Killua.._. Gon thought. Eyes that shine like sapphire, voice smooth as velvet, hair the color of snow, skin the color of a white rose. They had decided to go back to Whale Island for a small break before they continued their search for Ging, but they were still keeping up with their training to keep in shape. Looking for Ging isn't easy, after all. 

His thoughts trailed back to Killua.

_Killua is fun to train with, I enjoy being around him..my first friend..my best friend._

The word rings wonderfully in his head. _Best friend..._ Gon smiles. He thinks about all the times Killua has smiled at him and his heart skips. _He has such a nice smile when he isn't trying to act cool all the time. I love it when he smiles only at me.._ Gon stops his train of thought. _Wait, did I just think 'ONLY at me'?...What..?_

"Hey, Gon? Are you awake?" _Oh, what a coincidence! I was just thinking about him!_

Gon opens his eyes and sits up on his bed.

"Not really, I was just thinking about things", he says.

"What kind of things?" Killua asks, standing by the door.

Gon answers bluntly. "You. Your smile, actually. You have such a nice smile, Killua." He smiles brightly at him, Killua blushes a bright red and faces away from Gon.

"Stupid....don't say things like that so bluntly.. it's embarrassing.."

Gon keeps smiling as he speaks. "So, what'd you need, Killua? Does Mito-san need me for something?" He tilts his head as he asks still looking at his best friend.

Killua is now standing by the foot of Gon's bed, hands behind his back and looking down. "Do-do you know what today is?" he asks, quickly glancing at Gon before looking back down. Gon looks at Killua more carefully. He looks like he's fidgeting. _Shy? Nervous? Why would Killua be nervous? Is he okay?_ He wants to ask, but he decides to answer his best friend before asking questions of his own. Picking up the small calendar from his nightstand, he checks the date and places it back down.

"Today is February 14th, right?" Killua nods, but is still looking down. "What about it?", Gon asks, tilting his head, eyes full of questions. _Why is Killua nervous? Why is today important? Is today someone's birthday?_

Killua doesn't reply immediately and he looks up to see Gon with his eyes scrunched up, arms crossed across his chest, head tilted as though he is thinking hard about Killua's question. _Which he is._ Killua laughs sliently. _That idiot, he looks like he's about to blow a fuse. He's so cute..._

"Today is Valentine's Day and...well..Gon, I have a question for you." Gon looks up to see Killua who is now standing in front of him with a bright pink blush on his white rose skin.

"Gon will...will you, uh. WillyoubemyValentine?" Shutting his eyes tight while shoving a single, red rose to Gon's face, he rushes the words, mushing them together. Gon looks at him, eyes wide.

"Wait, Killua. What's with this rose, can-can you repeat what you just said? Please?"

Killua turns his head but opens his eyes, red blush on his cheeks. "I said, will you..be my Valentine?" He looks down now, at Gon's feet. Gon is slient.

_Oh, no. What if I messed up? Would this ruin our friendship? Does he even see me in that way? I've had these feelings for him for a while, but Gon..Gon can be dense about these kinds of things...If he says no I can just play it off as a joke, right? I mean, he's my friend, he won't think badly of me so maybe this won't ruin our friendship but.. I probably wouldn't be able to handle being around him if he does..._

"..es, Killua"

_He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him..._

"Killua? Killua, did you hear me?" Gon asks with a worried tone. Killua faces him and watches Gon stand up.

"I said, yes. I'll be your Valentine!" he's blushing, a sweet pink on his tanned skin. He gently takes the rose from Killua's shaking hands. _His hands are shaking badly...he was really nervous.. oh, Killua.._

He holds the rose in one hand and in the other, Killua's. Killua is looking at their hands, fingers entwined. _Our hands fit perfectly together, who would've thought?_

"Our hands are a perfect fit, aren't they, Killua?" Gon lifts their hands, gently kissing Killua's slender fingers while smiling brightly as if the sun itself is within him. Killua looks up at Gon, sapphire and amber shining brightly. 

"You wanna know something, Killua? Right before you came into the room, I was thinking about how I love it when you smile at only me. And only at me. I honestly didn't realize what it was what I felt until you asked me that question. Killua.." Gon's blush gets brighter, as does his smile.

"I'm in love with you." 

Killua has been silent since Gon's reply, but he has many things to say. His smile becomes wider, kisses Gon's fingers and puts his head on Gon's shoulder.

"You.. I'm in love with you too...stupid.."

Gon laughs loudly. "Hahaha! But you love this stupid guy so you're going to have to-" Gon is cut off by the sudden touch of Killua's lips against his own. Gentle, soft, like snow lightly drifting in the wind. Killua pulls away slowly.

"You talk to much, Gon" the brightest blush ever is now on his face, but he's smiling widely. He's never felt this happy before. Gon is speechless, but he too, is smiling widely. 

Gon gently places the rose on the bed behind him, but continues to hold Killua's hand. With his other hand free, he cups Killua's cheek. Killua nuzzles into it, eyes closed. 

They slowly tilt their heads so their lips gently meet once more. 

Gon has never been this happy.

They break their kiss after what seems like years, and touch foreheads. They remain silent, neither not wanting to disturb this moment of happiness.

Killua breaks the silence first. "So.. we have the whole day ahead of us, what do you want to do?"

Gon tilts his head. "Hmm.. hmmmmmmmm... ah! How about we go around town for a while, have dinner here with everyone and then camp outside? How does that sound?"

"Oh? No _Nen_ training today? You always try to do it when you can." Killua asks. Gon shakes his head.

"No, not today. We've worked hard, we deserve a break. So, how about it? Want to go to our first date together?"

Killua can't stop blushing.

"Yeah, it sounds great."

They walk out the room, fingers entwined.

The rose sits in a vase by the window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow  
> so this turned out longer than I intended, it's not long compared to others but for me it's like???  
> Well, anyway, this is my first time writing fic (kinda, sorta, I tried writing a kh fic 8 years ago, but uh. I had no real plot so I dropped it lmao.) Anyway, I know this is posted SUPER early for Valentine's Day but I have work and school and I wanted to do this before I completely forgot where I was going with this and I'm?? pretty satisfied with it but it's like, almost 3 in the morning so i'm kinda ????? i might find mistakes later on laughs, but um. Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you liked it even a little ;;


End file.
